User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part CHRISTMAS EVE
I've lost the intro and now it's permanently gone. I think y'all never bothered to read it anywayz. Reclipse, Part CHRISTMAS EVE edition... Oh dear, what have I done. What have I done. ---- Jwle: Now we go over this one last time. Faux, do you know what you are going to do? And if you don't do it, YOU'LL become the sacrifice instead. iFauxy: I-I still don't understand why this has to be done Jwle: DEAL WITH IT mlg sunglasses drop onto Jwle's head iFauxy: Ok... Jwle: Alright. Gyradoes, is the summoning clircle intact? Gyradoes: I forgot what a clircle is so I drew a paradigm instead. Is that alright? Jwle: NO! A PARADIGM IS A CERTAIN MINDSET!! A-- Komasahn: switches off TV Mega: As you can see here, our friends have divided. They are fighting amongst themselves, and there is no telling what will happen next. Komasahn: We can make a guess, though, a pretty accurate one. Based on the last two episodes, and the mentions of 'sacrifice' and 'summoning clircle'... Mega: We can only infer that they are trying to bring back Sunset and kickstart the apocalypse. Komasahn: Even on Christmas Day, because that was recorded yesterday. Mega: Is it all over for us? I'd guess it is, myself. Komasahn: Back to you in the studio. ?????: Heheh... Everything is going just as planned... Mega: Studio person? Are you okay? ?????: What? Um, uh, yeah, let's move on to a more pressing story. Komasahn: Alrighty ho, the next story is about a recently debuting series called, and I quote, "Weird Story Trend." Mega: It is written by the bestselling author IFauxy, who is in no way the iFauxy we have in our captivi-- ??????: You mean, we have in our, uh, word that is not captivity or implies us having forcefully taken anyone from anywhere. Komasahn: Yesyesyes, that's exactly what Mega meant, RIGHT? Mega: Yeah! Right! ??????: Now, on to the next part of our plan... Komasahn: switches on TV From this footage recorded a bit later, the Summoning Clircle failed. ??????: HAH! I wonder why that could be! Mega: Studio person, you REALLY don't seem like that other Studio Person that we had come in yesterday. ??????: I, uh, drank a McFlurry and now my voice is all weird. It's a known fact, pulled straight outta YouTube, that drinking McFlurries before recording makes your voice all scratchy. Komasahn: Sure fine whatever. Now let's see this footage.'' un-pauses TV'' Jwle: I just don't see why it wouldn't have worked. iFauxy: Me neither. Gyradoes: Don't worry, I've got some good news Angelic: What... Gyradoes: IT'S CHRISTMAS! MERRY CRISIS TO YOU ALL! Jwle: Merry CRISIS? What even does that mean? Gyradoes: I don't know *w* Mega: As you can see, these people are going crazy. ??????: Augh, let's just end this episode. I need to make more for one every day of Christmas. Komasahn: Ok sure! ---- ✧*:･ﾟ✧(=✪ ᆺ ✪=)*:･ﾟ✧ This took so long to make! Sorry for the wait and how it's a bit short, but hopefully you'll enjoy 12 Days of Reclipse! Starting tomorrow (or the next day, depending on your timezone)! I hope you enjoyed ✧w✧ Which character is yer favorite? (This episode only) Jwle iFauxy Gyradoes Mega Komasahn ????? People will be making reappearances in 12 Days of Reclipse! Plus, episode 12 is gonna be the BEST!!! Until next time, G'bai! Category:Blog posts